Mortimer
by Gremblin
Summary: What if Toad wasn't Toad? What if he was simply Mortimer Toynbee, a lawabiding human without mutant powers? What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mortimer

**Author:** Gremblin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. No, really! I don't!

**Authors Note:** Okay. In this, Toad isn't Toad he's just Mortimer Toynbee. He isn't a mutant, but just an average every-day human. He still carries an X-Gene though, but it's recessive. This story is what would have happened if he hadn't been a mutant from birth, but his powers were forced upon him later in life when he was older. Okay, now go read! Go! Stop reading this and read the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mortimer Toynbee sat in the backseat of his stretch limousine. His driver had warned him this might happen but Mortimer hadn't listened nor cared. He had been doing something at the time and the people he was meeting with could wait for him

And now here he was, stuck in a traffic jam. But again, the people could wait for him. He was, after all, one of the richest and most powerful people in the UK, and born into one of the richest and most powerful families in Europe. It was well known that if you messed with one Toynbee you messed with all of them, so his job would never be threatened. The only other people who owned stocks in his company was his brother, niece, uncle, his second cousin, and some guy who owned Microsoft owned two or three shares. But he couldn't do anything to Mortimer, as he owned most of the shares in his company.

Mortimer leaned back into the plush seat he sat in while sipping white wine. He glanced at the year on the bottle to see that it was a good and expensive year before pulling a wallet out of his briefcase. He extracted a picture from it of a beautiful woman, his wife. Her name was Isabelle and she was Mortimer's whole world. He didn't know what he would do without her and counted himself lucky to have even found her at all.

She had blonde hair, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. In the picture she was wearing shorts over a dark blue one-piece bathing suit, and had a genuine smile as she linked arms with her long-time friend Estelle, who everyone called Essy. It had been summer at the time it was taken and they had gone to the beach for the day.

Mortimer himself currently wore a black business suit, smart shoes, and a black tie with thin purple stripes. He had light brown hair and tanned skin from all the time Isabelle had him sitting outside to paint him. He was very good at staying stone-still and it was a talent Isabelle took full use of. She had an entire wing of the house covered with paintings of him in ridiculous poses that only she could get him to go into. He had tried to have them taken down but she had claimed it raised the servants' spirits.

"Sir, there seems to be a disturbance ahead and a police officer wishes to speak to you. Should I send him away?" The driver asked over the intercom.

"No, I'll speak with him. Mortimer replied. He placed the picture face-down on the seat beside him and rolled the window down.

A male police officer leaned over to look through the window at Mortimer. Mortimer had very little patience for police officers, and would like to jump off a bridge more than he'd like to talk to them, despite the fact that he made very generous donations every year to the United Police Charity Fund.

"Yes?" He demanded of the officer rudely. The man took it in stride though.

"I'm sorry Mr. Toynbee but there's been another mutant attack further ahead and it's rumored they're still close by. It may be another hour or so before traffic clears." The officer said. Mortimer sighed and held his head in his hand. He couldn't possibly be _that_ late for the meeting. Ten minutes, maybe, but never an hour.

"Where's this 'disturbance' at? Outside what building?" Mortimer asked.

"1344 Edlebrook ave." The officer replied. Mortimer sighed again. That was the building he needed to get to.

"Thank you." Mortimer said before rolling his window up. He picked up the picture of Isabelle and looked at it lovingly before picking up his car phone and dialing the number of the office the meeting was being held in. It rung twice before someone picked up on the other end.

"Yes?" The person said. Mortimer recognized it as the man who ran his company when he himself wasn't there. Josh Geller.

"This is Mortimer, I can't make it in. I'm stuck in traffic, and it isn't going to be cleared for another hour." Mortimer said.

"Yes, we were all wondering where you'd gotten to. We could just put you on speaker phone and get the meeting done that way." Josh suggested. Mortimer thought about it, and as tempting as it sounded he preferred seeing the people he was yelling at.

"No, just postpone it until tomorrow if it's possible." Mortimer replied.

"I'm sorry sir, but most of us have important business to attend to tomorrow and that's why today was chosen. It fit into everyone's schedule. If we postpone it we'll have to wait another month and a half." Josh explained. Mortimer sighed.

"Fine." He said. "Put me onto speaker phone." There was some moving around and a click as Josh did as he was told and then Mortimer heard the sounds of people moving around in a large open space. There was another click as the receiver Josh had been holding was put down and the meeting went underway. They talked about how well the company was doing, what they could do to make it better, and what their subsidiaries were doing. Mortimer found out that he wasn't the only one that had gotten caught in traffic, and that three other people were stuck too and that was why he was able to get away with it without complaints. The meeting ended before the traffic even moved, which annoyed Mortimer to every extent. He decided to get out of the limo and stretch his legs, despite the mutant threat.

"Driver, I'm stepping out for a moment. I'll be right back." Mortimer announced over the intercom before opening the door. He stood up and looked around, to see devastation surrounding him. His windows were tinted so that he couldn't see in or out, as he didn't really like seeing other people. That was what Josh was for.

"You look like your ready to go to a party, flatline." a gruff voice said behind him. Mortimer turned around and saw a tall man wearing what appeared to be animal pelts. He had dirty-blonde hair and looked like he could take down a grizzly bear. Heck, he probably would look like one if he had fur and was in the right lighting.

Mortimer took a step back in surprise and caused the large man to grin. He continued to walk backwards slowly, followed by the large grinning man, until he bumped into another person. He spun around and saw that it was a teenager with white hair and wearing light-blue and white streamlined clothes and was grinning at Mortimer. Mortimer moved away from the teen with a look of anger and suppressed surprise. There hadn't been anyone there a moment ago.

"Don't you dare do anything to me! I'm a very important person and you'd be making a lot of people angry in killing me!" Mortimer warned them. That only caused them both to laugh.

"Looks like we've found the guy father wanted." The teenager said. "Grab him, I wanna get outta here ASAP." The teenager ordered. The larger man looked like he didn't want to listen to the kid, but did so anyways. Obviously the teens father was either a very scary man or a very powerful man, or both. Mortimer decided that he didn't want to find out.

He found that he didn't have much choice however, as the large man stepped forward and hit him on the side of the head, knocking him out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mortimer woke up strapped to what appeared to be a medical table inside a room with what looked to be walls covered in sheet-metal. He tried to get up but found that he was held down by yet more metal in the form of cuffs.

He looked up when he heard a door open to reveal a woman without any form of clothing on, and blue skin. She had scales covering herself just enough however, that she could get away with it. Mortimer couldn't help but stare even though he was mentally yelling at himself that he was happily married and shouldn't even be _thinking_ about this strange woman in that way.

"So you're the one Magneto wanted. Pity Kelly died, you two look like you would have gotten along well." The woman said off handedly.

"Who would Kelly be?" Mortimer asked. The woman smiled, revealing bright white teeth to contrast against her blue skin and red hair.

"Senator Kelly." The woman replied.

"I know Senator Kelly, he's a good friend of mine. My father helped him get into the position he's in today. Kelly isn't dead." Mortimer replied. The woman laughed as she walked over, more of swaggered actually. She revealed the contents of her left hand that had been hidden behind her and showed that she held a needle filled with a green liquid that Mortimer didn't like the look of.

"Kelly's been dead for quite some time." The woman said before she stuck the needle into a vein in Mortimer's neck and injected the liquid into his system. The woman grinned as Mortimer's eyes rolled back from the waves of pain spasming through his body. He wished that he would fall unconscious but knew that he probably wouldn't. People like this would have made sure that he wouldn't so that they could enjoy watching the pain. That was just what they did.

And so he lay there wracked with pain beyond any he'd ever previously experienced, with the strange yet oddly mesmerizing blue woman watching. Once, he had been able to glance at her and saw that she was actually surprised at how much pain he was obviously in.

The spasms started passing after a good half hour, but the half hour was anything but uneventful. A few people had come to check on the woman and make sure that everything was going according to whatever sick plan they had. The pain was gone after one last surge, and then just disappeared. Sweat coated his body and he knew that it had soaked through his suit, virtually ruining it. The only thing he could think of was that Isabelle would be furious with him, as she had picked it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Note:** Okay, this is the chapter I introduce Isabelle in, and I'm going to give you a warning: There is nudity in this chapter, and a mention of sex. I don't like reading sex stuff so I'm not gonna write in specifics but just to warn you, it is mentioned. You were forwarned.

0o0o0o0o0

They had thrown him, almost literally, into what appeared to be a cell with nothing but a metal-frame bed. There was no toilet, no sink, no window, only a bed. But Mortimer didn't care. All he wanted to do was lay down and regain the energy he had lost from the immense, stabbing pain from an hour before hand. He knew that he had to figure out a way to get back to Isabelle before those... freaks... came back and put him through more pain.

The door opened to reveal a man with steel grey hair and wearing a deep crimson shirt and dress pants. He looked like he could rule the world and was probably trying to do so. Mortimer couldn't quite place it but he felt that he had seen this strange man before somewhere.

"Welcome, brother. If all goes well you are now part of a superior race to humans." The man said haughtily.

"What're you talking about?" Mortimer demanded. "Listen, I'm the owner of a very powerful and very rich company. If it's a ransom for me you want then all I need is a phone and I'll get it for you straight away." Mortimer said, going straight into what Isabelle called 'lawyer mode'. The man simply laughed.

"If you wish to go home, then all you need is ask. But my people will be looking in on you every once in a while to ... check ... on you." The man said with an evil grin.

"I demand to be taken back to my house right now." Mortimer snarled at the man. Mortimer walked right up into the man's face and glared up at him. The man was a few inches taller than Mortimer, as he had never been very tall.

"As you wish. Mystique will take you in one of our helicopters." The man said. He motioned behind him, to where the blue woman from before was standing. Mortimer quietly glared at the man as he followed the woman away towards what he figured to be the hanger bay.

0o0o0o0o0

Mortimer hadn't even thought about looking back at the helicopter as he ran up to his large house from the lawn where the helicopter had landed. He didn't think to wonder how they had known where he lived, and why they had chosen him to inject with whatever had been injected into his system. All he could think about was going to Isabelle and enveloping her into his arms and telling her that he loved her with all his heart. One thing that the terrorists had shown him was how short life was and that he didn't tell her that enough.

"Isabelle?" Mortimer called out. His voice didn't echo in the large room due to the multitude of furniture occupying the hallways and rooms. Isabelle loved furniture and arranging it and he didn't tell her to stop, as she needed _something_ to occupy her time. So she decorated the large house they lived in.

An elderly maid walked up to him with a pleasant grin on her face.

"The missus is taking a swim in the pool, sir. Would you like me to go and get her?" The maid asked happily. Mortimer shook his head quickly.

"No, I'll go to her. Thank you." Mortimer said. He was going to walk away before a thought crossed his mind. That lady had been his maid since he was a child and he had never properly thanked her for taking care of him when no one else had been able to. Yet he didn't even know her name.

He turned around quickly to find her just starting to walk away. She stopped when she saw he had turned back around and looked at him with polite curiosity on her face.

"Is there something else, sir?" The lady asked.

"Yes. What's your name? Your first name?" Mortimer asked.

"Susan, sir." The lady, Susan, said. Mortimer reached into his pocket and found three hundred-dollar bills there. He quickly took one and handed it to her before enveloping her into a quick hug.

"Thank you for always being there for me, Susan. It means a lot." Mortimer said to her quietly before letting her go and running off towards the pool. She stood there for a few minutes trying to comprehend what had just happened before deciding that Mortimer had been hit on the head while he was out and wasn't in his right mind before going back to her chores.

Mortimer got to the pool quickly, to find Isabelle swimming in it without any clothes on. He knew that she loved doing this and it was the main reason he had gotten the pool, so that if she wished she could swim naked without fear of anyone she didn't trust seeing her.

Without a second thought Mortimer pulled off his shoes and jacket and jumped in. He knew that he had scared her but she just laughed when she saw it was him.

"Morty! You're home early, how wonderful! But your suit, it's going to get ruined!" Isabelle exclaimed. She swam over to him and pulled him in close to her and gave him a kiss.

"I'll just take it off then." Mortimer said, stripping in the pool. He took off all his clothes except his underwear and threw them onto the pool deck.

"Now why are you wearing your underwear? Where's the fun in that?" Isabelle grinned. Mort raised an eyebrow at her as she dunked her head underwater and started pulling his underwear off of him. She did it slowly, coming up once for air and to give Mortimer a dirty look and another kiss. When she finally had them off she just let them drift to the bottom of the pool.

They embraced each other and thanked the lord above that the maids had cleaned the rooms facing the pool this morning, so that they could take their time with their 'swim' and be in the water for as long as they wanted.

When they were done 'swimming' they realized that they had no towels so they just decided to share Mortimer's clothes. Mortimer swam down and collected his boxers, noticing that he was having no trouble holding his breath underwater or getting to the bottom of the pool. But he didn't give it a second thought and figured it was just because he had started working out lately.

They walked into the house, wearing a mix of wet and slightly dry clothing, with Mort wearing his white dress shirt and boxers and Isabelle wearing his pants and coat. They made their way with guilty smiles on their faces as they passed many maids on their way to their bedroom to get proper clothes to wear. No matter how hard they both tried neither could stop smiling.

0o0o0o0o0

They lay in their bed, both wearing pajamas, leaning on their sides and looking at the other. Questions ran though both of their heads and both were happy to let the questions run rampant as long as the other was there.

"What put you into such a good mood today, Morty?" Isabelle asked him, using her pet name for him.

"I met someone that made me think about things and that I didn't appreciate you enough." Mortimer said quietly, pulling Isabelle close to him.

"Who did you meet?" Isabelle asked. She looked curious as she knew that Mortimer didn't enjoy meeting new people.

"I'm not sure of his name but I know I've seen him somewhere before. But he isn't important, what is is that you know that no matter what happens I'll always love you." Mortimer whispered in Isabelle's ear. Isabelle smiled and pulled Mortimer's mouth up to hers and held it there until they both needed to pull away to breathe.

0o0o0o0o0

The next Morning Mortimer woke up early, and decided to go and take a shower. He collected up some clean underwear and his bath robe and went to the bathroom across the hall. The sun was just barely rising and no one else was up yet, just the way Mortimer liked it.

He started the water and pulled his pajama's off before stepping into the large shower that could easily fit three different people showering at once. He let the water fall over him as he closed his eyes and thought back to what he and Isabelle had done in the pool. He made a mental note that they should do that more often as he reached for the shampoo. He opened his eyes to get it and what he saw almost made him shout in fright. But he managed to keep quiet and reach for a washcloth.

The skin on his arm was starting to turn green.

He tried to scrub the colour away, hoping that maybe it could be washed away. But nothing happened no matter how hard he scrubbed and no matter what soap he used. He jumped out of the shower stall to a cabinet and try to find some more soap, when a thought crossed his mind. He ran to the mirror over the sink and rubbed away a small circle of the steam to look at his face.

His eyes had turned a deep yellow colour, and the green colour on the skin of his arm was on his skin where his hair was. The roots of his hair had turned from a simple dark brown to a swamp mud colour and he could see the green colour on the back of his neck.

Mortimer couldn't help but feel panic starting to set in as he started to remember what the blue lady, Mystique, had injected into him. Somehow she had caused this and the first thing he could think of was that she could undo it too.

He quickly turned the water off and ran to get dressed before Isabelle or anyone else woke up. He needed to get out of there, as soon as possible, so that no one could see him like this. If they did his reputation would be ruined. No one would take orders from a mutant. Especially in a company that was vocally against mutants and for mutant registration.


End file.
